


[podfic] The Queen of All the Living

by reena_jenkins, theladyscribe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Gen, Podfic, Post - The Last Battle, Susan Pevensie is still a queen no matter where the heck she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At age sixteen, Susan Pevensie starts a girl gang.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Queen of All the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Queen of All the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990051) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) ******reena_jenkins**    
****

**Warnings:**  Boxing & Fisticuffs, Post - The Last Battle, Susan Pevensie is still a queen no matter where the heck she is

 **Length:**  00:05:03  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/%28CON%29%20_The%20Queen%20of%20All%20the%20Living_.mp3)**  or as a  ****[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015123005.zip) (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo))


End file.
